TailDaters: InuYasha Style!
by Murasaki 12
Summary: InuYasha characters on dates! With other Anime Characters watching and ruining things.
1.

I'm a man of Action!!!!  
Murasaki:  
This is a do-over (bc I used MS word last time.), it contains most of the same information, except for this time the email address is included. Sorry 'bout that. ^.^().   
By the way the email adress is phoenix_voltage@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TailDaters: InuYasha Style!  
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own "Taildaters" or Inuyasha. Please don't sue. I don't have any money, and I'm not making any from this.  
  
  
Welcome to "TailDaters: InuYasha" style! I'm your authoress/host/producer/director, Murasaki½ .   
  
Let's get down to business, shall we?  
Here's how the game works:  
  
1)Pick an original character of your choice. You may go into as much detail as you like about your character.   
*What you're wearing on the date.  
*Eye color and Hair color  
·Gender  
·Attitude: Do you have a chip on your shoulder? Are you shy, bubbly, serious, wanton etc.?  
·Any family curses or curses in general that might have an effect on this date?  
  
2)Pick an Inu Yasha character you would like to date from the lists below:   
Inu Yasha Kagome  
Miroku Sango  
Kouga Inverted Yura of the Hair  
Hiten Kagura  
Shesshoumaru Kikyo  
Naraku  
Manten  
  
A Taildater is a friend, or a foe, if you like, that stakes out nearby while you date. A taildater will give you advice or insults, on how to run or ruin your date. There are four Taildaters. Two on your side, you pick those. Two on your date's side, I pick those ^ . ^.   
  
3)Pick two Taildaters from the lists below;   
Inu Yasha Kagome  
Miroku Sango  
Kouga Inverted Yura of the Hair  
Hiten Kagura  
Shesshoumaru Kikyo  
Naraku  
Manten  
(A/N: No (example) Inuyasha on date and Inu-Yasha as taildater n.n)  
  
*Special Bonus Note: There is no gender orientation, (one reason for the rating) Example; Girl A can date Kagome. Guy B can date Naraku (LOL, sorry guys.) Those are just examples, you can choose who you want! Once in a while the two TailDaters on your date's side (taildaters that I pick) may not be from the show InuYasha.  
  
4)Pick where you'd like to go on your date.  
5)Pick what you'd like to do on your date (if you plan to do something that involves changing clothes, please put what that clothing looks like.)   
6)Your attitude towards your date and taildaters; Do they annoy you, are you especially attracted to them, do you glomp them, fight with them etc.?  
7)Leave an email address.  
8)Send your admission to the following email address;  
phoenix_voltage@hotmail.com  
  
9)TailDater takeover; "Yes, no, or whatever"?  
  
  
The Show: In Depth  
Taildaters may feel compelled to take over the show, if you'd like them let me know, if you don't ever want a taildater takeover say so. If you don't care.. ..I understand . .* sniff *  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Murasaki-Chan's SuperSpecial Notes~*~*~*~  
  
If you'd like to be added to the taildaters category let me know.   
Any advice for the show you can feel free to give me. This is my first fic, so I probably suck. .. .  
Reviews will be rewarded!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Added 02-10-03~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I keep my promise! Since I got more reveiws than I expected they will be rewarded (in my own crappy little way ^. ^).  
Thankyou for your reveiws everyone! I didn't expect so many, thanks!  
First Date Coming soon; Cassandra and Kouga.  
The First two dates will be posted about 2 weeks from now (bc I got grounded for bad grades T_T) 


	2. Ready?

TailDaters: InuYasha Style!  
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own "Taildaters" or Inuyasha. Please don't sue. I don't have any money, and I'm not making any from this.  
  
Welcome to "TailDaters: InuYasha" style! I'm your authoress/host/producer/director, Murasaki½ .  
  
Let's get down to business, shall we? Here's how the game works:  
  
Pick an original character of your choice. You may go into as much detail as you like about your character. *What you're wearing on the date. *Eye color and Hair color Gender Attitude: Do you have a chip on your shoulder? Are you shy, bubbly, serious, wanton etc.? Any family curses or curses in general that might have an effect on this date?  
  
Pick an Inu Yasha character you would like to date from the lists below: Inu Yasha Kagome Miroku Sango Kouga Inverted Yura of the Hair Hiten Kagura Shesshoumaru Kikyo Naraku Manten  
  
A Taildater is a friend, or a foe, if you like, that stakes out nearby while you date. A taildater will give you advice or insults, on how to run or ruin your date. There are four Taildaters. Two on your side, you pick those. Two on your date's side, I pick those ^ . ^.  
  
Pick two Taildaters from the lists below; Inu Yasha Kagome Miroku Sango Kouga Inverted Yura of the Hair Hiten Kagura Shesshoumaru Kikyo Naraku Manten (A/N: No (example) Inuyasha on date and Inu-Yasha as taildater n.n)  
  
*Special Bonus Note: There is no gender orientation, (one reason for the rating) Example; Girl A can date Kagome. Guy B can date Naraku (LOL, sorry guys.) Those are just examples, you can choose who you want! Once in a while the two TailDaters on your date's side (taildaters that I pick) may not be from the show InuYasha.  
  
Pick where you'd like to go on your date. Pick what you'd like to do on your date (if you plan to do something that involves changing clothes, please put what that clothing looks like.) Your attitude towards your date and taildaters; Do they annoy you, are you especially attracted to them, do you glomp them, fight with them etc.? Leave an email address. Send your admission to the following email address TailDater takeover; "Yes, no, or whatever"?  
  
The Show: In Depth Taildaters may feel compelled to take over the show, if you'd like them let me know, if you don't ever want a taildater takeover say so. If you don't care.. ..I understand . .* sniff *  
  
~*~*~*~ Murasaki-Chan's SuperSpecial Notes~*~*~*~  
  
If you'd like to be added to the taildaters category let me know. Any advice for the show you can feel free to give me. This is my first fic, so I probably suck. .. . Reviews will be rewarded! 


	3. DATE 1: Kougakun and Casandrasan

Konnichiwa!!! ^ . ^  
  
Opening Disclaimers.  
Murasaki 1/2 does not own InuYasha, Ranma 1/2, or the show TailDaters. But this fanfiction cleverly dubbed "crapfiction" is all mine.   
  
Opening Thoughts: Shampoo and InuYasha could be related to one another (think about it. .).  
  
Key:  
*action*  
(discription/explanation)  
[setting]  
{Background Music/Background Noise(in other words. ..TailDater Dailogue)}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Before The Show:  
(Character Discriptions:   
Murasaki: Purple Eyes. Black-Purple Hair that is tied up in a ponytail like Kouga's except more girlish (more volumous, shinier, and longer) w/ tresses hanging down at the sides. Her ponytail goes down to the small of her back. She is dark of complexion and lacking of focus. Oh yeh. ...she's a wolf demon. ..sorry if I offended wolf demons all over the world. ..n.n)   
  
Murasaki: Are you Kouga?  
  
Kouga: It's Koga (A/N: :P)  
  
Murasaki: That's what I said. Anyway, you're first up for a date.. .  
  
Kouga: I don't remember signin' up for no date. ..  
  
Murasaki: *jumps up and grabs Kouga's ponytail* I wasn't asking. .*drags him off to the dressing rooms*  
  
FanGirls: Yay! *cheering*  
  
~*~*~*In the Dressing Room w/ Kouga~*~*~*  
(Kouga is wearing black pants that are on the baggy side and a black tank. His headband has been replaced with much hassle and fuss {Murasaki: And owies. no da!} by a black one.)  
  
Murasaki: *dizzy from loss of blood from the nose* Okay... .I think the one you're wearing right now is perfect for the date.  
  
Kouga: Yeh since all the others were speedos.  
  
Murasaki: How do you know what a speedo is?  
  
Kouga: I know a lot.  
  
Murasaki: Don't forget your shoes.  
  
Kouga: I really don't like you.. ..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Pre-Date Dilema*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
[TailDater Stakeout Van]  
  
(The TailDaters for this round are Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku. They are all sitting around in the back of the 'TailDaters: InuYasha Style! Van'. They are talking amongst themselves when Murasaki walks in.)  
  
Murasaki: Konnichiwa minna-san!! ^ . ^ I suppose you all know why you're here. You're the first TailDaters of this show!  
  
Kagome: Not that we aren't excited. . ...  
  
InuYasha: I'm not. ..  
  
Kagome: ...it's just that. ..  
  
InuYasha: We thought we'd get something better than the back of a van.  
  
Kagome: That smells bad. ..  
  
Muraskai: Well people, I'm not a magical money tree. . ...Miroku sit down.  
  
Miroku: *sits down*  
  
Sango: *glares*  
  
Murasaki: I guess what I'm trying to say is that. ..we'll get better stuff the more dates we do. So get to work!   
  
(Murasaki leaves. Miroku sits down again. Sango glares some more.)  
  
~*~*~*~*!~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*%~*~*~*~*^~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Date: At Last!  
  
(Character Discription:  
Casandra is a 21st century wolf demon that has dark blue hair, light blue eyes, and a dark blue wolf tail that has a very light blue tip. There is a jewel on the middle of her forehead that gives her the power to call on the forces of water during a battle.)   
  
{Kagome: She's pretty.  
  
Miroku: Yes, I agree.  
  
Sango: They look to be of the same sub-species.  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha, get a new word!  
  
InuYasha: Heh.}  
  
[The Garden of Meetings: A lovely sunlit garden. The are lots of hanging flowers as well as flowers along the walk-ways. There is also a small pond with small waterfall in the distance. Things feel surreal here.]  
  
Kouga: You must be Casandra.  
  
Casandra: Yes I am, and you're Kouga.  
  
{Sango & Kagome: * watching intently for the next actions*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yawn.  
  
Kagome: Miroku, send him something to help him along.  
  
Miroku: He doesn't know who we are right?  
  
Sango: Right.}  
  
Kouga: You look very nice.  
  
{Miroku: *sends Kouga something*}  
  
(Kouga's pager goes off. He takes it out and reads the message. It reads: "Tell her she looks nice. " He puts the pager back in his pocket.)  
  
Casandra: What did it say?  
  
Kouga: Nothing really. ...  
  
(After talking and getting to know each other alittle bit better Kouga and Casandra leave the garden.)  
  
[Lazer Zone. (A/N: I wanna go!!)]  
  
Kouga: Are we here for a Lazer Show?  
  
{Inuyasha: Give it here Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Give what?  
  
InuYasha: *sends Kouga something*  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, that better not have been anything mean.  
  
InuYasha: I sent the truth.}  
  
Casandra:(enthusiastically) We're going to play a game.  
  
Kouga:(being draw in by her enthusiasm) Cool. How does it work?  
  
Casandra: Well, there are two teams and. ..  
  
(Kouga's pager goes off. He looks at it. It says; 'Stop asking stupid questions. Stupid')  
  
Casandra: What'd it say this time?  
  
Kouga: *shows her the pager message*  
  
Casandra: (sweetly) I don't think your questions are stupid ^ . ^. *steps alittle closer to Kouga*  
  
Kouga: *smiles*   
  
(after Casandra explains the game to Kouga they go inside.)  
  
Kouga: *gets a page*  
  
Casandra: *gets a page*  
  
[Casandra's page: Let him win.  
Kouga's page: Let her win.]  
  
Kouga: Okay. ..  
  
Casandra: Okay. ..   
  
Both: Did you say something?. ..  
  
Both again: No... .n .n *nervous laughter*  
  
[In the Laser Room]- (a guy and a girl come in, they're dressed almost exactly alike)  
  
Guy: Ready to get your butts kicked?  
  
Kouga: *smirks*  
  
Casandra: *giggles*   
  
Girl: You can turn off the lights, I think everyone's ready now! *smirks at Casandra*  
  
Casandra: *growls*  
  
(The lights are lowered and the game starts. The other team is good, they're giving our beloved wolves a run for their money. There is slight confusion between Kouga and Casandra over who will fire first, instead they keep dodging the light attacks.)  
  
{Kagome: They're goning to lose on their first date! InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: What do you want me to do about it?!! It's not my fault Kouga can't take charge because of the wimpy wolf that he is!   
  
Miroku: What are you talking about InuYasha? Kouga's supposed to let her win?  
  
Kagome: But, Casandra's supposed to let Kouga win.  
  
Sango: I don't think we have to worry about anyone winning.}  
  
(Everyone turns to the screen to see that the room has been washed out. Everyone and everything is wet except for Kouga and Casandra who drop their equipment and walk off whistling.)  
  
~~~~~~*****And we're off to our next destination. ..~~~~~~~~******  
  
[Some Restaurant]  
  
(We join the rest of our date in progress. Kouga and Casandra are seated at a somewhat private table, having a pleasant conversation over candle-light, the dinner has already been eaten, but not paid for.)  
  
Murasaki: *mysteriously rises from under the table. Interrupting the conversation* You guys! Yous and I have alot in common like hair! *tugs on their hair* Headbands! *pulls on Kouga's headband*  
  
Kouga: Check Please! *calls for waiter*  
  
Waiter: Yes.  
  
Kouga: *already at the door w/ Casandra* She'll take care of it. *points to Murasaki*  
  
Murasaki: Umm. .yeah about that. *runs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~We're goin' on a walk through Central Park~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Central Park: During some Fireworks]  
  
{Kagome+Sango: OoooOooOh they're cuddling.   
  
Sango: I had no idea that Kouga could be so. ..  
  
Kagome: *doe-eyed* Me neither. ..  
  
Miroku: *missing*  
  
InuYasha: Schnooooorrrrrrr!!!!!! *drooling*}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Partings Are Never Easy T_T~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[On Casandra's doorstep]  
  
Casandra: Kouga-kun. .it's been fun. Oh, a rhyme!  
  
Kouga: I enjoyed our time together. A little privacy please.. *pushes cameraman away*  
  
Cameraman: (from far away) He'd never be a bully to us if Mura-san was here.  
  
(FlashBack of Kouga giving some cameramen wedgies. )  
  
{Sango: Hey are they?. .. ..  
  
Kagome: No, of course not. The camera's on the fritz.  
  
(The screen goes blank.)  
  
Kagome: Hey!}  
  
(A/n: And so the world will never know.)  
  
FIN  
________________________________________________________________________  
Murasak1/2: It has been brought to my attention the Murasaki is my own creation, but is currently being used as a main character in another work. Her being the host is just shameless cross-promotion. I also like the color purple.  
  
Murasaki 1/2: IYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai gozaimasu!!!! So sorry for they long delay. I promise that the next dates will come out on a more consistent frequency.   
Next Date: Daniel and Miroku (when we find him ^ , ^) 


End file.
